


freckles

by BupiChwan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Can be read with any race and gender, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, I tried to keep it as neutral as possible, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, Solas with Freckles is Best Solas, and nothing else, dread egg, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BupiChwan/pseuds/BupiChwan
Summary: "ma vhenan," he sighs, "your attention is caught too easily."
Relationships: Solas/Adaar, Solas/Cadash, Solas/Inquisitor, Solas/Lavellan, Solas/Reader, Solas/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.

Perhaps, if he had been more sound of mind, he might have had another word to describe his surroundings, except for "fuzzy".

The word irritated him, for some reason, but every time he frowned, or tried voicing his displeasure of the state of their world, soft lips would gently brush against his brow, and everything would be forgotten.

They were humming. A tune he'd heard before, but couldn't bother putting words to. They were sitting, and he was laying down, with his head in their lap. If he reached his hand out, he was sure he could feel something soft. Like grass. Or perhaps flowers. A meadow? .... Did it matter? He was happy. So, so happy.

"Solas," they breathed, and he could hear the love in their voice, the gentleness and kindness. Their fingers lightly brushed over his brow, his nose, his cheeks. "Solas."

This time, he opened his eyes, blinking slowly against the... Light? It wasn't sun, he knew, but it was still bright. Blurry, and... *Fuzzy*.

His eyes focused on their face, and the way they were staring at him. He was used to their stares. They often did so when he was working. At first, it'd been over the rim of a book, or out of the corner of their eye, but now it was done unashamed, not a care in the world who saw them. But this stare was different.

"Yes...?" He asked slowly, carefully.

Their eyes were bright, shining with wonder, as of they'd just discovered something that would change the world. "You have freckles," they said.

Solas frowned, lightly. "I... Yes? I've always had them." It wasn't something he'd ever given much thought to, nor had anyone ever commented on it, but here they were, still staring at him like they'd made the greatest discovery in the world. Suddenly, he felt the need to look away from them. They didn't let him, obviously.

"I've never noticed them before," they tell him, fingers once again brushing over the light freckles over his cheeks and nose.

"Ma vhenan," he sighs, "your attention is caught too easily."

"And that means I won't ever tire of you, yes?" They kiss his brow, and Solas closes his eyes again, melting under their touch. "Now hush, I want to see if I can count them all."


End file.
